


kitten

by maliciousmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael, Butt Plugs, M/M, Top Luke, jealous!luke, kitten!michael - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciousmuke/pseuds/maliciousmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael has been flirting with his new friend calum, and luke has to show him whose kitten he really is</p>
            </blockquote>





	kitten

**Author's Note:**

> this one is pretty old so i don't think it's the best, but it's okay
> 
> can i just say that i love sub!michael bc i love sub!michael

luke fished a pair of fluffy black kitten ears from his bottom drawer along with a black lace collar, a small bell dangling in the front. he tossed them onto the queen sized bed he shared with his boyfriend before a metaphorical light bulb lit up in his mind. 

the tall boy quickly grabbed his keys and jogged out to his car, as he didn’t have much time. luke may have been gone for only two minutes, but to him it felt like hours. he only returned when he’d found exactly what he needed- a black kitten tail butt-plug to match the ears and collar. it was soft and practically indestructible, which is why he’d paid almost forty dollars for it. only the best for his kitten. 

all luke could do now was wait. his boyfriend, michael, would be home from the arcade in no more than ten minutes, but luke was nearly shaking with anticipation. he tried bouncing his knee up and down to distract himself to no avail.

his fiery-haired lover had made a new friend recently called calum. when him and mike went out together, luke couldn’t help but feel jealous- and michael knew it. he always noticed the harsh glares that the tall blonde shot at cal, and he was having fun teasing him. but luke was dominant in this relationship, and michael needed to be punished for his behavior. 

so there luke sat on the bed, waiting and thinking of ways to discipline his badly-behaved kitten. his head only raised from the floor when he heard the door swing open. his heartbeat quickened as he pictured michael squirming underneath him, overcome by sheer pleasure.

“bye, cal. maybe i’ll call you tomorrow.” michael’s angelic voice rung through their apartment. luke seethed at the idea of michael calling that boy again, and was glad when he heard the door close.

luke quickly shoved the kitten outfit into his drawer for later use. he stood, and the second that michael stepped into the bedroom, luke pinned him to the wall and began kissing and sucking at his neck, sure to leave a mark.

“you’ve been a bad boy, teasing me with your little friend,” luke murmured against michael’s neck. he softly bit the bottom of the boy’s ear, smirking when he heard his boyfriend gasp softly.

“c-calum’s just a friend, babe, i swear,” michael stuttered, fearful yet eager for anything kinky luke may have had planned. 

“i see the way he looks at you, eyes full of lust. he wants you, but you’re mine. only mine,” luke growled as he palmed michael roughly through his jeans. the smaller boy tried to free himself, but luke used one hand to keep both of michael’s pressed against the wall above him. 

“please, luke, i-i need you,” mikey whimpered helplessly. in response, luke released michael hands and dropped to his knees. 

“only because you asked so nicely.” he unbuttoned his boyfriends jeans and swiftly pulled them down to his ankles. michael’s hard on was evident through his boxers, and the boy was begging luke to take them off. 

“l-luke, just take them off, it hurts.” his hard cock was straining against the fabric, and it slapped michael’s stomach when luke finally freed his pulsing length. michael gasped as the cold air hit him and bucked his hips involuntarily.

“now, kitten, be still,” luke tsked before blowing on his boyfriend’s throbbing erection, making michael hiss through his teeth. he wrapped his mouth around the tip before taking the boy’s cock back his throat as far as he could. 

michael ran his fingers through luke’s hair before tugging harshly at it and moaning loudly as the blonde began to bob his head slowly. luke swirled his tongue around the head, making his boyfriend buck his hips again. the tall boy bit lightly on his tip, causing michael to cry out in pain. luke pulled away from the red-heads dick, a strand of spit staying behind.

“i said to be still, and you didn’t listen,” luke shook his head. “now I have to stop, you bad kitten.” 

“l-let me finish, lukey, please,” michael whined, pulling luke’s hair and trying to return his mouth to him.

“finish undressing and get on the bed.” luke ignored michael’s pleas and walked over to the drawer with the kitten costume in it. michael considered refusing, but decided that it would be easiest to just obey luke’s orders.

he kicked his jeans and boxers from around his ankles before removing the rest of his clothes and sitting on the bed. luke set his things down before planting a sloppy kiss to michael’s lips and slipping on the ears and collar. he grabbed the tail before holding it in front of michael’s face.

“hands and knees, babe,” luke smirked, and michael swallowed before flipping over into the correct position.

luke sucked on his finger before slowly pressing it into his boyfriend’s hole. he added two more, and michael moaned at the delicious mixture of pain and pleasure. luke curled his fingers multiple times and michael fisted the sheets. the boy was lost in a blurry mess of feelings before luke pulled away his digits. michael whined at the empty feeling then gasped as the cool metal of the kitten tail plug was inserted into him. 

“look at my pretty little kitten, all dressed up.” luke smiled at michael. “do you want to suck me off, babe?”

michael nodded and luke stripped down to just his boxers. michael stood and winced at the tight feeling of the tail in him. he brushed off his discomfort and pushed luke to the wall before removing his boxers. the boy’s erection hit his stomach and michael felt himself harden more, if that was even possible. 

michael looked up innocently to meet luke’s eyes. “did I do that?”

“yes, you did, kitten, and now you’re going to fix it,” luke whispered huskily before pulling michael’s mouth closer to his hard on.

michael wrapped his lips around luke and swirled his tongue softly. he took the blonde boy to the back of his throat and luke began to thrust in and out, fucking his boyfriend’s mouth. michael hummed, sending vibrations through luke’s body and making him cry out. he quickly regained his dominance, thrusting harder and keeping his eyes connected with michael’s. 

“you like that, dirty fucking kitten? you like when I fuck your mouth like this, hm?” luke growled. he felt his climax building, but pushed michael off before he could come. “not yet, babe.”

luke took michael’s hand and helped him stand. “c’mon, babe, on the bed. hands and knees again.”

michael gladly climbed onto the bed and got into a doggy position. luke got on his knees behind the shorter boy and ran his fingers through the tail.

“such a pity to take this out, you look so nice with it.” luke pulled out the tail nonetheless and michael whimpered at the loss of contact. “it’s okay, kitten, i’ll be in you soon enough.”

luke spit on his fingers and inserted them into michael once again. he pushed them in and out and curled them repeatedly.

“luke, please, I need your cock inside me,” michael whimpered. luke removed his fingers, eager to please both michael and himself.

“okay, kitten. don’t come until I tell you to, or I’ll have to spank you.” michael nodded in response, desperate to be fucked.

luke lined himself up with michael’s entrance and pushed in slowly. neither the plug nor luke’s fingers could have prepped michael enough for his cock. luke stayed still once he was inside michael, letting the small bottom adjust. 

“fucking hell, luke, move,” michael breathed.

luke began to thrust in and out slowly. “fuck, you’re so tight, kitten.” he gripped michael’s shoulders.

he sped up and reached for michael’s dick to feel pre come leaking from the tip. michael cried out and gripped the sheets as luke hit his prostate repeatedly. 

“you won’t see calum again will you, kitten?” luke pounded into michael, smiling lightly as he heard his bell jingling. michael only shook his head in response. “only I can make you feel this way, you’re all mine. aren’t you, kitten?” luke panted heavily.

“yes, luke, fuck!” michael cried out. “i-i’m gonna come.”

“what did I tell you, kitten? not until I tell you to.” luke gripped the base of michael’s cock, keeping him from climaxing. 

he continued to pound into him relentlessly before he felt himself building up. he let go of michael’s cock and gripped his shoulders tightly instead. after a few more thrusts, luke came inside michael with a loud cry, and michael followed. he came in spurts onto the bed, but neither of the boys seemed to mind if it left stains.

luke rolled off his boyfriend and breathed heavily a few times before michael cuddled into his side. 

“goodnight, kitten. i love you,” luke whispered before the two fell asleep, michael still clad in his ears and collar.

**Author's Note:**

> you can leave feedback via the comments or my [tumblr!](http://www.maliciousmikey.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading! you can request one shots in the comments if you like!


End file.
